Lion (Steven Universe)
Summary Lion is a magical pink lion befriended by Steven that occasionally assists the Crystal Gems. Once a normal lion (Presumably owned by Rose Quartz in the Desert hundreds of years ago), Lion eventually died through unknown means. Rose Quartz was able to resurrect Lion through her healing powers, giving Lion pink fur and magical abilities. After being entrusted with many of Rose's belongings, Lion roamed the Desert alone following Rose's departure until eventually being found by Steven, also Lion's name is currently unknown. Power and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Lion (However his name hasn't been revealed in the episode of Steven Universe.) Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Steven Universe (Verse) Classification: Lion (Pink Diamond Resurrected), Magical Creature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Feline Physiology, Mythical Bestiary, Portal Creation, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, Longevity, Sound Manipulation (Creates sonic waves with his roar.), Enhanced Roar, Supernatural Roar, Hair Portal Creation (Can opens a portal in his mane to allow Bismuth to emerge.), Hyper Acceleration (Can accelerate multiple times in a row by passing through successive portals.), Water Walking, Pocket Dimension Creation (Contains a pocket realm within his mane.), Hammerspace, Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island Level (Comparable to Garnet. Took down a corrupted gem that even Amythest struggled to defeat.) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Pearl, who can dodge asteroids at close range.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to carry Steven and the Gems with no loss in speed or ability.) Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island Level Stamina: Very High Range: Thousands of Kilometers Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: Any of Rose's or Steven's weapons within his mane. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Concussive Roar': Has a loud power, powerful roar that can send pink rings to destroy/knock down structures, as seen by knocking down multiple sand constructs in "Steven's Lion", and pushing the remains of the Gem Warship in "Jail Break". *'Dimensional Manipulation': Has the ability to manipulate dimensions with relative ease. **'Portal Creation and Manipulation': Can also produce roars that can open up pink portals, connecting two non adjacent areas together; it's first seen in "Lion 2: The Movie" where he took Steven and Connie to Rose's Secret Armory. Lion has been shown to be able to create portals of extremely large distances as he was able to create a portal from Earth to the Moon in mere seconds in "It Could've Been Great" but leaves him fatigued. ***'Acceleration Portal': Once inside his own portal, Lion can create multiple portals that causes him to accelerate with each pass on an individual portal. This is likely done to increase speed and distance traveled as seen in the episode "It Could've Been Great". *'Pocket Dimension Power': Like Pearl, Lion has a pocket dimension that's located in and currently only accessible through his mane. His Dimension is a vast pink savannah that stretches to a tall pink acacia tree atop a grassy hill. There's no breathable air in the dimension, and thus Steven must hold his breath when inside. As of "Lars' Head", the pocket dimension creates a bridge between the two points of where Lion and Lars are at. **'Dimensional Storage': Rose had stored some of her important objects inside of Lion's mane for safe storage that Lion could easily summon back again. The pocket dimension is filled with Rose's belongings, such as her sword, a photo of her and Greg, a videotape of her and Greg, a treasure chest, the Mr. Universe Shirt Greg gave her when they first met, a tattered flag with her symbol, and Bismuth's gemstone; as well as some of Steven's belongings such as his bike, helmet, some magic tricks paraphernalia, soda, and probably many more. Thus far, Steven is the only one who can directly access Lion's dimension, shown when Pearl touched Lion's mane with little success. *'Supernatural Stamina': Has incredible stamina, as shown in "Ocean Gem" where Lion kept pace with Greg's Van for an entire day while carrying Steven and Connie. He has also been shown to be capable of leaping far distances. However his stamina does have limits, as in "Cry for Help" when after carrying all three Crystal Gems with Steven in his pocket dimension, he showed signs of fatigue. The strain Lion feels is directly proportional to the distance traveled. The strain he felt after making a portal from the Earth to the moon was enough to make him collapse and breathe heavily. *'Water-Walking': Can able to walk on water as seen in "Lion 2: The Movie", when he takes Steven and Connie to Rose's Armory. He also uses this ability to rescue Steven from the ocean in "Escapism". He shares this ability with Pearl, Opal, and Lapis Lazuli. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Steven Universe Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Revived Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Hammerspace Users